Puzzles
by Disastro
Summary: .:etphonehome10:. El amor era cómo un gran rompecabezas. Perder una pieza podía arruinarlo todo. Luke perdió una pieza. Rating T por menciones de muerte y suicidio. Pequeña mención de Thalia/Luke.


**Título:** Puzzles  
**Personaje: **Luke C.  
**Fandom: **Percy Jackson & The Olympians  
**Sumario: **Traducción.- El amor era cómo un gran rompecabezas. Perder una pieza podía arruinarlo todo. Luke perdió una pieza. Rating T por menciones de muerte y suicidio. Pequeña mención de Thalia/Luke.  
**Nota: **Mi primera publicación en este fandom con una historia que ni es mía, me siento orgullosa (?) Dejando eso de lado, esto va para Cafesitodeldia, mi propio pequeño monstruo griego (?)**

* * *

**

**Puzzles**

El amor era como un gran rompecabezas. Puede confundirte y frustrarte. A veces puede ponerte en un estado frenético. Si pierdes una pieza, podría ser vital. Perder una pieza podría arruinarlo todo. Luke perdió una pieza.

Luke Castellan no siempre fue así, aparentemente sin corazón. Sin embargo, en algún lugar del ahora negro y encogido corazón, hubo amor. Ya hubiera sido un gesto amable a un extraño, o un abrazo y beso fraternal, un gesto reconfortante o una sonrisa de aliento, era amor.

El amor puede ser fácilmente destrozado. Era como el cristal.

No era necesario decir que Luke estaba un poco asustado del amor. Estaban todas esas historias sobre personas muriendo y dejando a sus seres queridos. Así que Luke pensó que si no tenía seres queridos, no se sentiría mal cuando muriera. Se hizo a sí mismo la promesa de no dejarse caer ante nadie. Él no pudo decirle que no a Thalia. ¿Y quién podría alejarse de aquella carita enmarcada por rizos rubios rematada con esos grandes e inteligentes ojos grises?

Él hizo una nueva promesa. Protegería a aquellas dos.

Fue su culpa que Thalia muriera. Todo el mundo le dijo que no era verdad. Estaban equivocados. Recuerda cuando Thalia les dijo que cruzaran la línea hacia Half-Blood Camp y que la dejaran allí para pelear con los monstruos. Debió haberla empujado a través de la línea y haber salido por sí mismo. Era el mayor después de todo. Pero no pudo. Era una cobarde.

Luke rompió su promesa. Dos veces. Después del sacrificio de Thalia, el amor en su corazón al parecer desapareció. Sí, Luke se enojó un poco. Se deprimió primero. E incluso contemplo el suicidio una vez. Entonces pensó en Romeo. Pensó que fue realmente triste que escogiera morir con veneno.

_"Las drogas son rápidas. Y con un beso, muero."_

Incluso sus últimas palabras fueron muy estúpidas. Luke pensó que probablemente encontraría al monstruo más fuerte allí afuera y pelearía contra él. Entonces recordó algo que un profesor le leyó de Shakespeare.

"_Los cobardes mueren muchas veces antes de su verdadera muerte;_  
_Los valientes gustan la muerte sólo una vez_."

Romeo probablemente estaba enfermo de sí mismo muriendo así que sólo lo acabo allí mismo. Julieta era una excusa.

Él no pensó mucho en aquella cita en ese entonces. Ahora se da cuenta de cuan cierta era.

Cuando Thalia murió, Luke murió también.

Cuando accedió a unirse al lado de Kronos, él murió.

Cuando Annabeth se reusó a unirse a su causa, murió un poco también.

Cuando inyectó el árbol de Thalia, murió.

Cuando peleó contra Thalia, murió.

Cuando Kronos tomó control de su cuerpo, murió.

Cuando Thalia le dijo que lo odiaba, murió.

Luke era una coraza viviente.

No se preocupaba por nadie nunca más. No era humano.

El poeta Persa Sa'di tenía razón.

_Los hijos de Adán son extremidades de un cuerpo_  
_Siendo creadas de una esencia_.  
_Cuando la calamidad del tiempo aflige una extremidad_  
_Los otros miembros no pueden permanecer en reposo._  
_Si no tienes simpatía por los problemas de otros_  
_No eres digno de ser llamado por el nombre de "hombre"._

Entonces en los últimos minutos restantes de su vida, Luke se dio cuenta de algo. No estaría en paz en el Inframundo. Hades lo iba a hacer pagar tanto por traicionar a los dioses. Tenía que hacer algo, rápido.

La espada mataba. Literalmente. Y mientras observaba la borrosa y desvanesciente imagen de Percy Jackson, se dio cuentas de algo. Aún le importaban otras personas. Solamente le quedaban unos cuantos segundos. Esta era su gran oportunidad. Sus últimas palabras iban a ser mucho mejores que las de Romeo. Y al menos moriría heroicamente. Irónicamente, se suicidó también. Empezó con el primer nombre que surgió en su cabeza. Sabía que si decía eso ahora, podría salvar muchas vidas. Recompensaría todas las vidas que había sacrificado. Las piezas del rompecabezas estaban comenzando a reunirse.

"Ethan. Yo. Todos los no reclamados…" Se las arregló para articular.

Percy asintió en compresión. Apenas podía oír los sollozos de Annabeth y los fuertes gemidos y lloriqueos de Grover. Deseaba que Thalia estuviera allí. Quería decirle algo. Tenía solamente unos cuantos minutos.

"No dejes… No dejes que suceda otra vez."

Al final, el rompecabezas siempre es resuelto, de una forma u otra.


End file.
